The Move
by KiyaChanOfTheShadows
Summary: Sasuke's life has been turned upside down. His parents are getting a divorce and his eldest brother Itachi has taken him and his twin brother Sai to a new town. As if being ripped from his hometown and friends isn't bad enough, now he as an annoying blonde that will not leave him alone. What more could possibly go wrong? NaruSasu AU (YAOI! Don't like don't read) rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So this story just kind of came to me… I had it on an old account where it does not exist any more. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

CH 1

"Tch stupid parents and their stupid divorce." Uchiha, Sasuke muttered sitting in the back of his elder brothers car, arms crossed over his chest in frustration.

"Stop pouting Sasuke," his elder brother Uchiha Itachi stated with a shake of his head. "It is not a good Uchiha trait to show. An Uchiha-"

"Scowls or scoffs but never pouts, I know," Sasuke grumbled. He looked over to his twin Uchiha, Sai who seemed indifferent to the situation. Sometimes he wondered how he could even be related to the extremely pale teen beside him. Everyone always said how much they looked alike, but he could never see it. Sasuke was pale, but got a little sun; his hair was longer and spiked in the back with longer bangs. His clothes usually consisted of black and blue, the occasional khaki and white. Sai, on the other hand, was a pasty white with flat cropped hair. His clothes always seemed to be two sizes too small, showing his midriff as if he were a teenage girl with super tight pants.

"We're here," Itachi announced pulling up to an apartment building. Sasuke glared at it with loathing while the others got out of the car. "Come on little brother, it won't burst into flames just because you keep glaring at it." Grumbling he got out and followed his brothers into the building.

They took the elevator to the seventh floor and took a right and walked down close to the end of the hall. Itachi opened the door to apartment 713. "You two will have to share a room since this is only a two bedroom apartment." He explained leading them through the small living room connected to the kitchen. Between the two bedrooms was the bathroom. "You have the weekend to get settled but you have classes at your new school on Monday."

With a sigh, Sasuke claimed the bed on the far side of the room next to the window. He looked out it finding it looked over the streets of passing cars and to the far left he could see a part of their new school. That was the only thing he was grateful for, the school was close by. He was going to miss his friends, though; not that he had too many. In fact, they annoyed him more than anything, but he hadn't been completely alone at least. He unpacked his clothes taking up half of the closet and dresser only having a few books also with him. He looked over at Sai who had his art kit out and was drawing; this did not surprise him.

Sitting back on his bed Sasuke took out his laptop and connected to the wireless internet he was also thankful for his brother to have. He put in his headphones and turned on his music as he instant messaged with his friend Suigetsu.

 _Shrk_attck69: Hey man! How's the move?_

 _Emo_raven: I hate it… it's cramped and fucking sucks…_

 _Shrk_attck69: lol aw, can't be so bad!_

 _Emo_raven: I'm sharing a fucking room man! This is complete bull shit… I would have rather stayed with mum…_

 _Shrk_attck69: lol mama's boy_

 _Emo_raven: up yours man…_

"Sasuke!" the raven haired teen jumped when one of his headphones was yanked from his ear and turned to Itachi. "We're going out for dinner, come on."

The weekend seemed to go by far too fast for Sasuke's liking. He hardly left his bed or computer unless his brothers yelled at him to do something. He walked with Sai to his new school glaring at the large and rather intimidating building. The school made the students wear a uniform, the boys' uniform was black pants and a white button-up shirt with a tie; clip on for convenience.

They found their way to the principal's office and waited for her to be finished with someone. There was some yelling and her calling the person an idiot and the person calling her granny. After a little more yelling a blond boy who's hair looked like it hadn't seen a brush in a while with how spiked and tangled his hair was; bandages on his face; walked out of the office. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked past the Uchiha's hardly giving them a glance.

"Uchiha brothers." The principal called. With a sigh, Sasuke and Sai got up and walked into the small office. "Shut the door and have a seat. Your elder brother has explained your situation at hand. If there is anything you want to talk about I am here as is our school psychologist." She paused and looked at both boys before continuing. "These are your schedules, locker number and combo's. Shizune will take you to your first class."

They were dismissed and a tall short-haired brunette greeted them and led the way through the complex and winding halls. They went down one and stopped at the final room to their right the black numbers stating it was room 107. Shizune slipped into the room for a moment before the boys were motioned in.

"Class we have two new transfers." The gray-haired teacher announced. He wore a mask over his mouth and his left eye had a scar over it, the eye itself, looked blind. "This is Sai and Sasuke Uchiha. Would you like to say something about yourselves?"

Sai stepped forward and smiled an obviously fake smile, "I am Sai Uchiha, I like art. Please treat me kindly."

There were whispers around the room. "Sasuke?" the raven haired teen shook his head. "Alright, Uzumaki you will show them around."

The blond from earlier slammed his hands on his desk in obvious anger. "What!?" he exclaimed. "Why me old man!? Can't Shikamaru do it!?"

A boy with a spiked ponytail raised his head from his desk at his name being called. "What a drag…" he muttered looking over at the blond. "Just show 'em around Naruto. Be a man." He stated before resting his head back on his desk.

With a grumble, the blond took his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke was unsure if he wanted such a 'troublesome' person showing them around anywhere. They were assigned seats and class finally began.

When class ended Naruto stood motioning for the brothers to follow, ignoring the girls complaints of wanting to talk with one of the brothers. "Not that there is much to show…" Naruto began, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. "How classes work is that the teachers move from room to room. Students are given a ten to fifteen-minute break between classes, lunch is an hour long. We split our classes so we'll have some one day and the others the next and back and forth. This is the cafeteria. Down here is the gym, dressing area is down those stairs. Any questions?"

"Yeah, where's the library, dick-less?" Sai asked bored, staring at Naruto with cold eyes.

"What did you call me?" Naruto growled, clenching his fists at his side.

Sai gave him a cocky smirk, "Dick-less."

"You fucking bastard!" Naruto exclaimed launching himself at the pale teen only to be punched in the gut by Sasuke. Naruto fell to his knees glaring up at him, "Bastard."

Naruto got back up to attack again when strong arms caught him under his armpits pulling him back. "Whoa there Kit, cool it." A boy with brunette hair, almost as wild as the blondes, hushed his friend trying to get him to cool off his temper. "You're in enough trouble as it is, the last thing you need is to get expelled for fighting… again."

"Did you hear what the fuck he called me!"

Sai smirked, "Better than a girly nickname, don't you think?"

The brunette shoved Naruto aside, "Look you… you pale asses!" he growled. "You know nothing so shut it and stay out of the way." He turned on his heel and dragged Naruto away with him. Once they were far enough away he pushed Naruto against a wall, "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"But Kiba!" he whined before looking away. "He deserved just one good punch…"

Kiba raised a brow at this, "With how long you've been fighting and you still don't know when not to mess with people of better fighting skill…" he shook his head and stepped back. "How's your gut?"

Naruto rubbed his stomach flinching a little. "Tch, it'll be fine." He stated waving it off. "Think we could skip our next class?"

Kiba lifted a hand and smacked his friend upside his head, "Hell no." he stated pushing the other teen in front of him. "If you miss this class again this semester they'll call your sister. Is that what you want?"

Naruto huffed at this before heaving a sigh and staring at the ceiling. "Hell no," he answered as his eyes became slightly distant. "Can we skip gym then?"

Kiba laughed at this, "I bet even Shika would be up for that."

Sai and Sasuke watched as the others left and a slow grin crossed Sai's features, "I like him." He stated with a low chuckle. "He's fun."

"Sai, you almost got punched." Sasuke sighed shaking his head. "You were just going to take it weren't you…"

The other teen gave a shrug, "Doesn't matter too much." He stated as they made it back to their classroom. "Hm, so our first teacher was that Kakashi guy, who's our next teacher?"

Sasuke pulled out their schedule, "Hm, some person named Yuhi, Kurenai. Seems to be for history class." He shrugged at this, "Can't be as bad as that Kakashi guy… I mean what teacher gets books like that approved for readings for senior high school students?"

Classes before lunch seemed to drag by. Sai and Sasuke found out that Yuhi, Kurenai was scarier than they expected but their gym teacher Maito, Gai was by far the scariest teacher of them all. When the lunch bell rang Sasuke and Sai stood waiting until everyone left, "Hi Sasuke!" a pink haired girl greeted him as he stood from his seat. Her hair was long and bangs short. "Did you want to eat lunch together?"

Sasuke glanced at Sai who shrugged and looked up at the smiling Pinkett who was waiting eagerly for his answer. "No." he finally answered walking away.

"Wait, what?" she asked confused.

Sai turned around and gave her a fake smile, "Sorry ugly, my brother said no." he confirmed for her, receiving a punch to his cheek.

"Did you just call me _ugly_?" she hissed when a tan hand wrapped around her fist.

"Hey cool it Sakura-chan!" the owner of the hand laughed. "He's not worth it, lets' go to lunch!"

Sakura looked up to glare at the intruder before she heaved a sigh and shook her head. "What the hell Naruto!" she exclaimed turning her rage on him giving Sai a chance to get away. He walked away slowly, eavesdropping. "What will your sister say!?"

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets. "She doesn't care and you know it cous!" he stated, turning to lead the way to the cafeteria. "She hasn't cared in a long time, so what's the point in caring again?"

Sakura pulled back her fist and socked him hard in the arm. "You're a dumb ass Naruto-Kun!"

Naruto rubbed his arm but shrugged, "Whatever." He muttered as he spotted his friends. "See ya later. Oh and you'll never find a boyfriend with that brute strength of yours!" he teased as he walked away giving her a grin. He ran and tackled his best friend Kiba, "Mutt face!" he exclaimed with a laugh before bumping fists with him. "So what's planned for lunch?"

Kiba grinned as they walked out of the cafeteria. "Seems someone is trying to move in on our territory." He stated as they walked off of school premises. "The others are meeting us at the meeting place."

"Excellent." Naruto gave a nod. "Lets' show these morons not to tress pass on the Kyuubi's."

After lunch, Sasuke and Sai arrived back in class noticing a few people missing. Sasuke looked over at Sakura who was shaking her head where the blonde moron should have been sitting. After class and during the break he approached her, "Can you tell me about Uzumaki?"

Sakura smirked at this resting her head on her hand, "Stay away from him." She stated. "He's nothing but trouble."

Sasuke frowned at this, "Who is Uzumaki to you?"

The Pinkett sneered at this, "He's my cousin, so trust me when I say to stay away from him." With a smirk, the raven haired teen took his seat as their teacher came walking in.

A tall man with tattoo's under his eyes and down his cheeks and long white hair walked in, laying books on the desk. "Hello class, I heard we have new students." He stated, his voice booming across the classroom. He grinned at the boys, "I'm Jiraiya your math teacher. If you have any questions feel free to come and see me." After a confirming nod from the twins, he began class. He began writing on the board a written math problem, 'Ten people are running through the woods. There are eight times more men than babes. How many babes are running through the woods?' the whole math class was full of similar questions and Sasuke was positive their school was full of psycho teachers.

By the end of the day, Sasuke couldn't get out of the school fast enough. Sai had been rather amused through the whole day, which Sasuke could not understand. When their brother arrived to pick them up, he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"What isn't wrong…" Sasuke grumbled, holding tight to his school bag. "First, off our teachers are all insane… second the school is full of delinquents." He complained, staring out the window as they started for home.

Chuckling Itachi reached over and ruffled his brother's hair, "The principle seemed nice enough." He stated while Sasuke batted at his hand.

"Should have heard her yelling at another student who talked right back," Sai spoke up, sounding all too pleased about the scenario. Itachi raised a brow, glancing in the rearview mirror at the younger boy.

"Uzumaki, Naruto." Sasuke huffed the name, crinkling his nose.

Itachi's brow raised just a little more as he glanced at the boy beside him then back at Sai. "Yeah, he was interesting." He agreed blandly. "Short-tempered."

"Oh?" Itachi asked, sounding rather amused by the boys first day so far.

"You look way too smug, Itachi," Sasuke growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aw, you look so cute when you pout." Itachi laughed, receiving a small smack on his arm from the teen. Sasuke was positive, this move was going to be the worst thing in the world and nothing could change that.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Sasuke could barely believe his eyes when he saw Naruto two days later; the blond had been absent till then; when he returned he was covered in bruises and cuts. Now he understood why the annoying pink haired girl told him to stay away. According to the rumors he'd already heard about the cheeky blond, was that he was the leader of a gang. Sasuke had refused to believe anything until Naruto returned.

He tried not to gape at the smiling idiot, playing off the wounds like they were nothing. Sasuke though, he noticed the way Naruto favored his right leg and how he was careful with raising his arms, telling Sasuke something happened to Naruto's ribs. Not that Sasuke was concerned or anything, but he knew that if Naruto found out Sasuke knew this, he'd throw a fit and probably want to fight to prove him wrong.

Once the teacher walked in Sasuke straightened up and paid mild attention as the students took their seats. Barely paying attention as the teacher began lessons, Sasuke found himself looking out the window more than at the teacher. Not that he wasn't interested in what Kakashi was teaching, but he'd heard most of it before, the prior year.

Feeling eyes on him, he glanced over his shoulder to find Naruto looking at him, glancing away instantly when their eyes met. Furrowing his brows, Sasuke wondered briefly what the blonde's story could possibly be. He seemed way too normal to be the leader of a gang. Scoffing slightly he reminded himself that it was always the 'normal' people that were the farthest from it. Even Sasuke would admit he was far from what people considered 'normal'. He did his best to feign it, mostly to keep the attention off himself as much as possible. He was nothing like the blond moron, who always seemed to have people crowding around him.

Once break started, as expected everyone crowded around Naruto. Sasuke stayed in his seat and watched as Sai joined in the group, even making Naruto laugh. Growling he stood and left the classroom alone. Something about Naruto unnerved him. He was just… too nice? Sasuke couldn't pin the exact reason, but he would watch from a distance. That seemed like the best idea.

Two weeks passed without a clue to anything more about the blond moron in his class. Even Sai; who'd somehow gotten into Naruto's 'friends'; didn't know much about him. As Sasuke had suspected, Naruto was all too secretive. Sai had promised he'd said nothing about their own family and problems; of course, Sasuke had promised a swift death if his brother spilled anything.

Looking to the tree tops he sighed and tried to concentrate on how peaceful it was. There was very little traffic in the neighborhood they moved too, plus Sasuke enjoyed how close it was to school. Getting to walk and enjoy nature was something he enjoyed and helped him clear his mind. The silence was a big help; unlike his classroom between classes…

"Yo! Sasuke!" Just like that, his peaceful morning was shattered as a tan arm wrapped around his shoulders. "I didn't know you lived this way!"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Sasuke grunted out a short reply, "Why would you? We only met two weeks ago."

Laughing, Naruto released him and put his hands behind his head. "I suppose that's true." Glancing over at the moronic blond, Sasuke noticed his face splayed new bruises and a split lip. Biting his own bottom lip he forced himself to say nothing; Naruto, however, noticed the look on his face. Forcing a smile that nearly re-split his lip open, he spoke. "You should see the other guy." Sasuke noticed that even though the blond was smiling, his eyes seemed dark and cold; almost empty.

"I didn't ask," Sasuke muttered, glancing away from the other teen.

Shrugging it off, Naruto walked carelessly beside the dark haired teen as if it were their everyday thing. "Yeah, my sister gave me an earful about it when I got home the other night."

"Sister?" Sasuke asked not that he had meant to say anything. Yet he found himself slightly curious anyways.

"Yeah, her names, Naruko." Naruto continued, scratching the side of his nose. "She kind of raised me for the most part."

Tilting his head, Sasuke looked at him again. "What happened to your-"

His question was interrupted when Kiba called out to Naruto, "Hey, Kit!" he stood by the gate of the school, leaning against one of the posts. Sasuke noticed that Kiba's face was just as bruised as Naruto's.

Waving at the brunette, Naruto turned to Sasuke, "You wanna join me and my friends for lunch?"

The smile he gave Sasuke was the most sincere he'd seen on the blond, that even reached his eyes. "Why?" Sasuke truly did not understand this kid at all.

"Do you question everything?" Naruto asked in exasperation.

"Yes," Sai answered for him, walked up behind them. "He questions everything and yes, we'd love to join you for lunch."

Hesitantly, Naruto stared at Sai, "Cool." He finally agreed, though obviously weary of the other Uchiha, even though they had spent the last two weeks talking. "We'll be outside the library." With a short wave, he ran up to Kiba who looked at him with a grin before they walked into the school.

"Why did you agree?" Sasuke hissed, smacking his brother upside the head.

Glancing at his brother Sai answered, "Because I knew you would say no." Sasuke glared at him and Sai smirked back. "Besides, Uzumaki intrigues me; especially with how he gets you to react to things."

Growling, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, "I do not react to anything when it comes to him." He huffed and began to walk faster until they made it to class, where the girls flocked around Sasuke. Keeping a straight face of uncaring, doing his best to not show his annoyance at the loud girls as he made his way to his seat. Once Kakashi walked in; a good ten minutes late and a lame excuse at hand; the girls left him alone and another day in hell began.

XXXX

Lunch couldn't come fast enough, but came all too soon. Sasuke found himself being dragged by Sai to the meeting place Naruto told them about. There they found Naruto sitting with a group of people chattering which stopped as soon as they arrived. Naruto seemed to be the only one happy to see them, "Hey guys!" he greeted them, before motioning to the group. "So you know most everybody. Um… Oh! This is Neji." He motioned to the long dark haired boy with creepy light blue eyes. "He's Hinata's cousin, a third year. This is, Gaara," a redhead who glared wholeheartedly at them, "He doesn't go to our school, but stops by when he can." He grinned, completely ignoring the cold mood. "Sometimes his older siblings join, but they're working." He pouted before a small girl with her hair pulled into two buns cleared her throat. "Oh! And this is Ten-ten. She's dating Neji." The small girl blushed at this and glared slightly.

"Naruto." Gaara sighed slightly, his voice low and gruff. He turned his emerald green eyes to the blond and Sasuke noticed dark bags under his eyes, "You talk too much."

Laughing, Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Right... Anyway, everyone, this is Sasuke and his brother Sai." He introduced the boys who looked completely out of place. Everyone except Gaara and Neji greeted them before going back to chattering. "Come, sit." Patting the grass beside him, Naruto beckoned the boys over.

"I wanted to ask earlier," Sai drawled as he sat next to Sasuke, who took the place beside Naruto. Staring at Naruto, Sai spoke seriously, "What happened to your face?"

As if Gaara's glare couldn't become more deadly, it did. Sasuke was positive that if looks could kill his brother would be deader than a bag of bricks. Like before Naruto laughed it off, "Just a small skirmish with other guys." He answered. "Anyway!" he immediately changed the subject drastically, causing Gaara to calm down. "How long have you guys been doing Kung Fu!?"

Sasuke's eye twitched at this, "Actually it's Karate."

"Since we were like three." Sai continued, ignoring the ignorance of the blond. "You should see our older brother, he's even more amazing."

"That is so cool!" Naruto exclaimed, his blue eyes gleaming in fascination.

Sasuke's eye twitched more at this, "Why are you talking to us?" he asked suddenly, causing the group to go dead silent. Naruto stared at him like a complete moron forcing Sasuke to elaborate. "A week ago you didn't want anything to do with us then attempted to start a fight."

Naruto huffed at this and stood up, Sasuke following suit, meeting him eye to eye. "First of all," he began, trying to keep his temper and voice down. "I was forced to do something I did not feel up to. Second of all…" he growled, clenching his fists at his sides, " _Your_ brother started the fight by calling names!" he yelled.

Sasuke scoffed at this, narrowing his eyes, "It was only name calling, he did not start a fight."

Staring at him Naruto's eyes widened a little, "No, you did!" he accused with a growl. "You're the one who punched me!"

"You were about to hit my brother!" Sasuke yelled, losing his temper suddenly.

"He deserved it!" Naruto stated, moving his fist fast enough to make contact with Sasuke's face.

Blinking a few times at the sudden attack before rearing back his own fist and the fight began. Sai sat there contently drinking his hot tea he'd brought with him, only moving when he almost got stepped on. Naruto's friends were behind him yelling to get off of Sasuke before they were pulled apart by Gaara. He merely glanced at Kiba who grabbed for Naruto to hold him back while Gaara pulled Sasuke further away from the hot-tempered blond.

"Boys." A sweet voice called to them. "The principle would like to see you, Uchiha. Uzumaki." Being called by name, causing them to look at her. There stood Shizune, hands folded in front of herself. Growing the boys shrugged off their captures and began following her, "If you two want to fight, I really would suggest not fighting below the principal's office window." She chided as she leads the way.

Naruto looked sheepish suddenly, "Oh yeah, I forgot the old hags window is over there." He laughed, his mood changing far too suddenly for Sasuke's liking.

"You make no sense." Sasuke huffed, glaring at him. Blinking, Naruto looked at him confused, "Your lip is bleeding." The dark haired boy muttered before looking at his fist, rubbing the blood smeared across his knuckles on his pants.

Gently Naruto prodded his lip and winced at the pain, "Heh, you got some good hits in."

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke smirked, "I suppose you did too." He complimented right back. "You are so weird."

Laughing Naruto laced his fingers behind his head, a habit that Sasuke was noticing. "Oh, this was nothing!" Naruto boast, giving him a grin. "Man, Gaara, he used to be the leader of a gang!" he exclaimed, waving his hands about. "He was known as a killer, but I saw something else in him." His smile turned tender and he laughed slightly. "But then again, everyone thinks I'm crazy." He chuckled. Sasuke stared at him, only thinking that he agreed with everyone. This Naruto Uzumaki was crazy.

As they made it to the principal's office, they became quiet. Well, Naruto did at least. "Close the door," Tsunade growled when they walked in. Sasuke shut it softly before the blond hair, robust women let in on them. "Seriously boys!" she narrowed her eyes at Sasuke first, "You have only been here two weeks, Mr. Uchiha." Then she glared at Naruto, "Can't you let the new kids last at least a month!"

"Tch, it's not like the fight lasted granny." Naruto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Sasuke stared at him like he had a death wish, with the way that the vein in the principal's forehead pulsed.

Slamming her hands down on the desk, Sasuke heard an audible crack, "You insolent brat!" Sasuke had no idea what to do so he stood there silently. "Both of your older siblings have been called."

"Aw man!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"This is going to be a warning for both of you, so get out of my office. I don't want to see you in here again; got that Naruto."

With a slight huff, he waved her off and slammed open the door only to find his older sister standing there with her hands on her hips. Her long blond hair was pulled into pigtails, her sunglasses placed over her head pulling back her bangs. "Naruto Uzumaki!" she yelled, grabbing him by his upper arm. "How many times have I told you not to fight!?" she stared at him, her eyes becoming sad. "Violence won't solve anything." She stated, releasing him.

Naruto stared up at her stubbornly, "I know that, alright!" he screamed at her, before looking away. "It doesn't matter anymore anyway."

Sighing, Naruko placed a hand on her younger brothers' cheek to get him to look at her, "We'll talk more at home." She stated, stepping away. "Promise me you'll come home straight after school…"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto gave a nod. When Naruto looked over at Sasuke, the raven haired boy realized he'd been staring at the scene before him. Without a word the blond walked away just as Sasuke's elder brother arrived, looking extra irritated. Sasuke knew instantly, he would be getting no less yelling than Naruto had; if not more so.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

As a way of 'punishment,' Itachi pulled Sasuke out of school until after the weekend. Not that Sasuke was complaining, he'd only been at the school for a couple of weeks and he hated it. Normally school was his way of getting away from life, but since he'd met Naruto his life began to suck. That blond moron seemed to get under his skin somehow and he didn't understand how he did it. Normally he was the embodiment of cool and collect… how could one person destroy that so easily?

"Sasuke!" looking up from his computer he noticed Sai standing in the doorway, watching him. "I've been calling you for like ten minutes. Are you thinking about Naruto again?" a small smirk crossed his twins lips.

Scoffing he looked back to his computer, "What do you want Sai? I'm busy."

"Doing what? Blogging about how horrible your life is?" Sai mocked, walking in and sitting on the bed, receiving a full on glare from the other boy. "Wow, seriously? You are such an emo…"

Rubbing his temples, Sasuke did his best to control his temper, "Sai, what is it? Or get out.

A slow smile crossed the pale boys lips, "We've been invited to a party."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke stared at him with a blank face, "I'm grounded remember?"

"That's the best part!" Sai exclaimed, "I've convinced our brother to let you go. The only rule is that you can't fight with Uzumaki again."

"I'm not going." As if that were the final word, Sasuke turned back to his computer.

Patiently Sai stood his ground, "You can't avoid him forever. You two are in the same class after all."

Eye twitching, Sasuke turned back to his brother, "I can avoid going to a party he's at, though." He deadpanned.

Sighing, his brother fell backward on the bed, "You are such a stickler." He whined, resting his arms under his head. "Can't you come be social for like an hour?"

"Why are you pushing for me to go?" he asked, glancing at his twin.

Glancing away, Sai shifted uncomfortably, "Itachi won't let me go unless you go…" he pouted, sitting up. "He thinks I'll cause trouble if I don't have you there…"

Groaning, Sasuke closed his computer, "Fine… let me change…" he sighed, walking to his closet.

"You look fine," Sai stated, grabbing at his hand. "The party's already started!" Grudgingly following, Sasuke wondered how well this was really going to go…

Naruto was doing his best to be a social butterfly; that should have been easy since he was always the social butterfly. However, since his sister suggested this party so that his classmates could get to know each other outside of class, he's felt less than psyched about people. As far as was concerned, everyone knew each other well enough. Why force people to socialize with _everyone_ when there were a lot of people who actually did not get along.

In the middle of conversing with Kiba, he watched as Sai walked in, dragging along Sasuke. His smile quickly faded into a full out frown. Raising a brow, Kiba turned around then laughed. "What did you expect?" he asked, wrapping an arm around his friends' shoulders. "They are twins after all."

Huffing, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, "He's been hanging out without his emo brother just fine."

Kiba shrugged, "Well that's school." He stated, patting his friend's shoulder. "Maybe his brother is different outside of school." Naruto rolled his eyes at his friends' logic and huffed. "Ugh, you both are way too stubborn. No wonder you don't get along." Shaking his head, Kiba made his way over to a group of girls, leaving the blond to steam by himself.

Sasuke was less than impressed by the party. He had noticed Naruto's sister making rounds of saying hi to everyone. When Sai tried to force Sasuke further into the party, the raven haired boy stood his ground. There were way too many people in there, he was good staying by the door. Interacting with people was one of his least favorite things to do. As he leaned against the wall, he watched all of the interactions going on; noticing how even out of school the clicks stuck together. Naruto, though, he stood out; he always did. He went to everyone, talking to groups and singles. He wondered how he could be so social and outgoing.

"You're staring awfully hard." A girl whispered into his ear, causing Sasuke to jump. Glancing over he saw Naruto's sister standing rather close.

Scoffing, Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not staring, I'm observing." He corrected her.

The girl chuckled at this, leaning against the wall beside him. "You're the one that got into a fight with my little brother." She noted, receiving a small glancing from the pale boy. She smiled and pushed her long hair behind her shoulder, "You certainly made an impression on him you know."

"From the looks of it, that doesn't take much," Sasuke stated, motioning the laughing blond.

Shaking her head, the girl corrected him, "Actually, he just enjoys being around people." She stated, her smile softening. "He hasn't always been so lucky. He was quite the outcast when he was little. Shunned by everyone…" she sighed and shook her head. "I'm Naruko by the way." She laughed, trying to change the subject as she stood in front of Sasuke, holding out her hand.

Staring at the hand for a moment he finally took it, "Sasuke."

Naruko chuckled a little, "It's nice to officially meet you, Sasuke." She smiled.

Sasuke looked long and hard at the girl and frowned slightly, "You have the same marks on your cheeks." He noted curiously.

Releasing his hand, Naruko took a step back, looking slightly nervous. "I hope you enjoy the party." She stated before turning away and making her way into the crowd.

Furrowing his brows, Sasuke watched the retreating girl in confusion. Though, now that he thought about it, he never heard Naruto speak about the marks on his cheeks. However strange that was, the fact that the siblings had the same marks… was rather bazar.

"Sasuke!" cringing the boy turned to find Sakura standing behind him. "I can't believe you actually came to this!"

"My brother forced me to." He grumbled, leaning against the wall again.

Sakura chuckled at this, leaning next to him, "Really? Cause I didn't think anyone could force you to do anything,"

Smirking at this, Sasuke scoffed slightly, "Yeah, well my family is different." He stated, looking back into the crowd. He spotted Sai talking with the same group as Kiba, Naruto making his rounds. The closer he looked at the blond the more he swore that smile was fake. Shaking his head he turned for the door, "I don't know why he even brought me here. I'm outta here."

"You're not going to say hi to anyone?" Sakura asked, slightly shocked at the boys words.

Walking past her, he gave her a glance before shrugging, "I don't really have anyone to say 'hi' to." He stated, opening the door and walking out slowly before a hand closed on his arm.

"Hey!" blinking in surprise, Sasuke looked over to find Naruto holding tight to him. "I um…" blinking he released the other boy and took a step back. "I… wanted to apologize." He stated, looking Sasuke in the eye. Staring at him with a blank face he waited for him to go on. "I lost my cool and shouldn't have started that fight."

Glancing over to Naruko who seemed to be watching them rather closely, Sasuke grabbed for Naruto's arm and pulled him outside; closing the door behind them. "Why are you apologizing?" he asked while holding the door shut behind them.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, staring at the other by in confusion.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked again. "You really weren't the one to instigate the fight or anything. We both know it was me not you."

"Yeah… but…" Naruto stuttered staring at Sasuke like he'd grown two heads.

"Then you have nothing to apologize for," Sasuke stated with a shrug of his shoulder. Releasing the door a bunch of people fell backward as the door opened with their weight. Walking past the speechless blond he began to walk home.

Not far down the sidewalk, he heard running footsteps and his name being called. "Slow down!" they called, running even faster to catch up. Sasuke wasn't walking fast as it was, he found no reason to slow down; the moron running after him was merely slow. "Can't you stop for like five seconds! Don't be an ass!"

Heaving a heavy sigh, Sasuke stopped and turning towards the blond moron who stopped in front of him panting for breath. "What?" he asked irritably.

Blinking a few times, Naruto stood up straight putting hands on his hips, "Well that's a nice way to greet someone!" he exclaimed, huffing when Sasuke smirked at him. "You're a real bastard…"

Sasuke's smirk grew slightly at this, "So you've said."

Naruto pouted at this crossing his arms over his chest. "Why did you take the fall for the fight?"

The question caught the teen off guard, "Does it really matter?" he asked in turn.

Naruto gaped at him, "Of course it matters!" he exclaimed throwing his arms in the air to emphasize the importance.

Heaving a sigh, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, "I baited you, okay." He growled, crossing his own arms over his chest. "I've been pissed about my own situation, so I picked a fight with you."

Naruto scoffed at this, "Your situation?" he asked, mockingly. "Are you really that petty? Mad because your parents marriage isn't working and you're living with your big brother?"

"Sai's talked…" Sasuke muttered in annoyance.

"Oh my..! You're a selfish asshole!" Naruto yelled, pointing a finger at the pale teen across from him before turning away. "Just go home. You're not welcome here." He growled, stomping back towards the party.

Sasuke stared at him before scoffing and walking home. As he walked he thought about his explanation to the blond teen. True, he was irritated with his situation, but why had he really fought with Naruto? He really had no idea, "Maybe it's because he's easily riled up…" he muttered to himself as he opened the door to the apartment, his big brother sitting and waiting for him.

"Sai called and said you walked out," Itachi stated, motioning Sasuke to sit across from him, in the living room. "That the Uzumaki kid ran after you. You didn't fight again did you?"

Sitting, Sasuke scoffed slightly, "Not physically." He answered, keeping his eyes averted. "He called me a selfish bastard, though." This brought a slight smile to his lips.

Itachi burst out laughing, catching the teens attention. "Wow, someone is willing to call you out?" Sasuke frowned at this, leaning back in his seat. "Maybe you two are more alike then you're willing to admit."

Sasuke sneered at that, "I'm nothing like that irritating blond moron." He growled, receiving a wide smile from his older brother. "I'm not!"

Standing Itachi walked past him, patting his head, "If that's what you have to tell yourself, little brother." He stated, grinning at him. "Go wash up and head to bed. Sai should be home soon, too."


End file.
